The present disclosure relates to a transport carrier for a laboratory cargo distribution system, to a laboratory cargo distribution system comprising such a transport carrier and to a laboratory automation system comprising such a laboratory cargo distribution system.
Known laboratory cargo distribution systems are typically used in laboratory automation systems in order to distribute laboratory cargo, i.e. samples contained in sample container carriers, between different laboratory stations by means of transport carriers.
Therefore, there is a need for a transport carrier having more functionalities than transport carriers of the prior art and to provide a laboratory cargo distribution system comprising such a transport carrier and to provide a laboratory automation system comprising such a laboratory cargo distribution system.